Los guardianes del Zodiaco
by Rettsune
Summary: Para poder salvar su mundo y a todos lo seres en el. Ellas deberán destruir el amor que crece entre los sere sobrenaturales y los simple humanos, pero no contaban que en el transcurso de su misión se toparían con las calidas y brillaantes miradaa de los jugadres del Raimon ¿Cumpliran su misión? ¿O se dejaran llevar por aquel sentimiento prohibido?. (Ocs disponibles)


**Umm Hola! Mis amadas estrellitas en la vía láctea, se que estarán preguntando:**

 _ **¿Por qué hiciste un nuevo fic cuando tiene otros que actualizar?**_ **(Esa pregunta es muy famosa XD)**

 **Pues hoy leí mi horóscopo y como me gusta la mitología y la fantasía, decidí investigar un poco y ¡BOM! aquí estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic, después de una larga disputa con mi conciencia decidí dar por comienzo a esta historia con los signos zodiacales.**

 **Advetencias: AU/UA (Mundo alterno), Palabrotas, posible Lemon y Lime/Ecchi a su nivel más puro. Así que si crees tener "aún" una mente puritana y conservadora, amigo estas entrando al lado oscuro... XD (La ultima dos son opcionales, avísenme si lo quieren)**

 **Disclaimer: IE e IE GO! No me pertenece al igual que los signos Zodiacales.**

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

* * *

 _ **Flasback**_

 _Los cabellos castaños de la mujer se ondeaban con el viento, e su brazo derecho cargaba a su pequeño bebe que lloraba descontroladamente por los tropiezos que daba su madre a al correr y en el izquierdo su amado esposo tomaba su mano huyendo de aquellos seres de fantasía que los perseguían._

 _-¡Alto ahí! -Ordenaba a grito uno de los ángeles guardianes que lo_ _perseguían._

 _-¡En el nombre del gran Oráculo! ¡Deténganse! -Dijo Otro._

 _La razón por lo cual lo perseguían era muy obvia. Los seres de aquel mundo y los humanos no debía juntarse y aquel hombre era un simple mortal pero ella era una hermoso cordero sierva del gran Oráculo, ambos rompieron es regla y habían concebido un pequeño humano._

 _Ambos llegaron a la gran brecha que separaba a ambos mundos._

 _-¡Rose! No tienes porque hacer esto...-Hablo una esbelta mujer mirando a la fugitiva -Si entregas a los mortales el gran Oráculo te perdonara la vida._

 _Los guardianes preparaban sus arcos listos para disparar._

 _-No pienso hacerlo, el es mi esposo, es la persona que amo en toda mi vida y aunque no sea un ser como nosotros, estoy segura de que mi vida no sera nada si no lo tengo a mi lado junto a nuestro hijo -Dijo Rose_

 _La mujer cerro lo ojos._

 _-Si así lo deseas -Dijo seria -¡Disparen!_

 _Antes de que las flechas llegaran a ellos, ambos saltaron hacia la brecha, abrazando fuertemente al fruto de su amor prohibido..._

 _ **End Of Flashback** _

-¿Necesitaba de mi presencia, Gran Oráculo? -Dijo una hermosa joven de brillantes hebras albinas onduladas, grandes y brillantes orbes amarillos, su piel parecía a la misma fina lana, su cuerpo bajo y esbelto, cintura fina y curvas notables, su facciones eran delicadas y femeninas, pequeña y respingada nariz, finas cejas y pestañas espesas que resaltaban su brillantes ojos. en su frente la marca violeta en forma de diamante y lo que sin duda destacaba entre tanta belleza era unos blanco y puritanos cuernos de cordero

-Sabes que en privado puedes llamarme Minato -La joven dio un asentamiento -Necesitaba de tu presencia por que tengo una misión que solo tu puedes hacer.

-¿Una misión? -Alzo una ceja. -¿De que trata? algún _Ettin_ rebelde.

-No es eso. esta vez -Dijo seriamente -Ya es hora de que los guardianes de los elemento se junte

-¿Los guardianes de los elementos? -Una sonrisa llena de sorna se formo en su rosados labios -Debe ser muy importante ¿No? Minato-san

-Creo que hora de acabar con el amor entre nuestros seres y los humanos... ** _Aries_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Estas segura de esto _Aries_? -Dijo una chica a la peli-blanca

-Me lo ha ordenado el gran Oráculo _**Escorpio -**_ Dijo Aries recostada en la rama de un frondoso árbol -No me digas que a la gran Escorpio le han entrado el miedo

-No digas bobadas cordero -Dijo Escorpio enojada

-Venga ya, si hacemos esta misión Minato-san nos recompensara -Dijo la chica mirando el cielo -Ademas sera divertido volver a ver la cara de _Libra_

-Destruir el amor -Susurro Escorpio -¿Como demonios haremos eso?

-Ni mínima idea -Escorpio la miro irritada -Eso ya será cosa de las demás

-Y supongo que lo único que tu quieres es ir al mundo humano

-¡Correcto! Vaya que comes que adivinas, ir al mundo humano será increíble.

-No iremos hacer travesuras -Negó Escorpio -Será mejor ir pronto y terminar rápido esta misión

-Entonces yo voy por _Tauro, Géminis, cáncer, Libra y Leo._

 _-_ Y yo por _Virgo, Sagitario, Capricornio, Piscis_ y _Acuario_ -Dijo Escorpio -Iremos por separado, llegaremos al mundo humano por la brecha del norte, ustedes irán por el sur. Nos vemos en el mundo humano

La peli-blanca asintió, saltando del árbol camino para buscar al siguiente guardián.

* * *

¡ **Somos tan invisibles! ¡Ella están irres...!*Se raya el disco* Ohh~ nunca me dejan terminar -_-u**

 **El prólogo es corto, pero la fantasía nunca terminar...Waaa~ soy toda una Shakespeare XD. Pero hablando enserio ojla les hayaa gustado y le entren ganas mundiales de enviar su Oc.**

 **~FICHA~**

 **-Nombre y Apellido**

 **-Edad [16 - 18]**

 **-Signo Zodiacal [Escoged uno de los de abajo]**

 **-Personalidad [Cada personalidad hace referencia a un signo]:**

 **Tauro [Son pacientes, eficaces y perverantes]**

 **Geminis [Curiosos, alegres y adaptables]**

 **Cancer [Imaginativos, sensibles y aafectuosos]**

 **Leo [Orgullosos, realista y segura]**

 **Virgo [Honesta, oportuna y humilde]**

 **Libra [Amable, justa e insegura]**

 **Sagitario [Aventurera, independiente e imaginativa]**

 **Acuario [Agiles, solitaria y rebelde]**

 **Capricornio [Tenaz, solitaaria y seria]**

 **Piscis [Emotiva, misteriosa y maanipuladora]**

 **-Apariencia**

 **-Apariencia de guardian**

 **-Pareja IE Go! [Escoged el de su preferencia a excepción de Taiyou y Maatatagi]**

 **-Ropa [Casuall Traje de baño, Gala, Gala con mascara]**

 **-Extra [Cuaalquier cosa sirve]**

 **Eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les gustes :)**

 **Matta ne!**


End file.
